


Time In Tartarus

by VivDaKing



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doors of Death (Percy Jackson), F/M, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), hazel pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivDaKing/pseuds/VivDaKing
Summary: Hazel was fighting for her life against Clytius in the house of Hades. The Doors of death opens as expected but what came out of the elevator was the unexpected. Hazel watches as the world around her collapses but not for the reason you think. One shot. Complete. xPosted on FFN.net.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Time In Tartarus

The muscles coiled underneath the Green-blueish scales of Clytius's legs. She stabbed him at the shin, hoping to drive her sword through the bone but it bounced off the scales, the impact sent a sharp jarring pain up her hand making her drop her weapon.

Clytius growled in annoyance, a sound like boulders being crushed together. Every one of Hecate's attacks seemed to dissolve into the giant, like ice slowly melting away into the water, the strength behind each of the attacks from Hecate then giving the giant a boost in energy. Hazel focused and pulled on something deep inside her, wisps of a rainbow mist began forming, slowly turning into an illusion but it distorted, and almost like shattering the glass the illusion broke and floated into the scaly body of the giant.

Clytius felt the mist enter his body and noticed the girl who was scrambling towards her dropped sword. He kicked at Hazel who was sent flying, she landed with a roll and stared at the rest of the seven, Jason was flying around sending gusts of air into the giant's eyes trying to get him to close his eyes, and Frank who was shouting orders to the undead legion.

Hecate, sensing an impending attack from Clytius, erected a smokescreen and tried to retreat when a scarred hand grabbed her. And with a sound like a whip, launched her towards a wall of the cavern they were in. She hit the Stone with the nauseating sound of bones being crushed and she crumpled to the ground, a twitch of pain and she did not move.

"Hecate is defeated, scum!" Clytius roared, "Surrender and I will give the mercy of a quick death"

Suddenly the ear-splitting sound of rusting metal scraping rusting metal pierced the air and shaking the cavern and silencing everyone. Haze held her breath and braced for certain death as the doors of death slowly opened. Instead of an entire Tartarus worth of monsters rushing out at them. A man and a woman, both middle-aged and scarred all over, walked out of the elevator, holding hands and strolling as if they were taking a long walk on the beach.

They both wore a sort of leather for clothes, crudely made and almost shredded throughout because of

"We made it dear," The man said casually as if they hadn't just walked out of hell.

"Beautiful isn't it," the woman said and took a deep breath completely ignoring the giant who was staring at the pair with bewilderment written all over his features.

"The air is so fresh, much better than in Tartarus. Do you want to get a burger?." the man asked the woman.

"Who dares interrupt me" Clytius thundered the surprise melting away revealing pure undiluted rage.

The man's face scrunched up in annoyance and looked up to the giant like he was a pet who had just chewed on his shoes. "Not another fucking giant," the man said.

"You Dare-" Clytiustried but was cut off by the man again.

"You dare interrupt me, I will squash the life out of you with my hands and feast on your whore. " He mockingly. "I've heard that a million times from your brothers down in Tartarus. They always use the same words. Always!, I swear if I have to hear that again I will pop, Did your mother teach you that line by any chance?" he asked and jerked his hand towards the ceiling.

He seemed to reach for something, waving his arm in the air around his head and when he found it, he grabbed hold of it. With great effort, looking very much like a man who was trying to wrestle a kite back to the ground on a windy day. He dragged the invisible thing. After pulling it so low that he was sneaking, he slammed his fist into the ground. The impact sent a small earthquake throughout the cavern and split the ground in front of him very slightly.

Hazel stared at Clytius and the man in complete shock, It was not so much that she was afraid of dying at the hands of the giant, she had died before and she wasn't afraid of her father's realm. It was more the shock of the absurdity of what was going on in front of her. Clytius stared at the man and roared, no words just a shout of rage and pounced.

The giant stopped in mid-air and a blood-curdling cry of pain and then bean folding into himself, Snaps and cracks echoed through the chamber, and eventually what was left of the giant was a puddle of skin and blood and bone sticking out of it.

"Hecate!" the woman shouted, after looking at the now fatally wounded giant with a twisted sort of curiosity, we know you aren't dead. Kill the blasted giant. " said with the tone of a military commander.

Hecate rose slowly, If the rage in her face was anything to go by she wasn't pleased. She was about to give the mortal a piece of her mind when she felt the aura which was radiation off of the two mortals, so she doubted they were mortals any more, they reeked of chaos and death. Tartarus had seeped into their bodies and changed something fundamental in the hem, no moral had ever survived in Tartarus and the effect of Tartarus on their body was something never before seen.

Hazel sacred as the expression of Hecate's of pure undulated rage morphed slowly into a look of pure awe and then she nodded. She tossed a knife into the crater and a sound like the gong of a bell erupted from the hole in the ground and a rush of air and the popping of their ears indicated the death of the giant.

The man rose from his kneeling positions and shook his shoulders, and walked over to the woman who was typing something into her laptop. She looked at him and they shared a long and passionate kiss. When they broke apart Hazel could see tears in their eyes.

"We made it seaweed brain." the woman muttered and hugged the man.

Hazel's stomach dropped, and the world around her twisted as through the implications of what she had just seen.

_Seaweed Brain?_

"Percy?" Hazel said with a crack. "Annabeth… Is that you?"

_Time is erratic in a place like Tartatus,_ her father had said.

The pair turned to Hazel and the others, who had joined Hazel's side.

_Tartarus changed people, I was there for only a few minutes and I could feel it change something inside me, something I haven't figured out yet,_ Nico's voice rang clear through her mind.

"Hey guys, " Percy said, and now their look was unmistakable, the messy black mop with the silver streak of hair and the Sea Green eyes. And Annabeth with her knife strap, the blonde curls which had been crudely cut into a sort of pixie cut and the calculating grey eyes. Hazel let out a choked sob, it was them.

"Long time no see," Annabeth said with a small sad smile.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this one shot in an attempt to improve my writing. I welcome any Constructive criticism and if you feel there is any vital part of the story you think is missing, please let me know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic, it was a plot bunny which was hopping around my head for quite a long time.
> 
> ps: I love reading your reviews.


End file.
